Karla
Karla is a triple-gifted Black Widow Healer Queen that is a member of the Dark Court, who eventually is named the ruling Queen of Glacia, and who has been one of Jaenelle Angelline's best friends since they were children. She wears Birthright Sapphire that descended to Gray. History Pre and During Heir to the Shadows Karla's parents died when she was a young girl. Her cousin Morton has a similar fate with his own parents, and the pair of them were raised by their uncle Hobart. Morton and Karla had always been very close. Morton guarded Karla closely even when Karla was crude and rude and pushing the limits of their living situation. Sometime as a child, though, Karla met Jaenelle. The circumstances surrounding this meeting and those that followed are unclear, but it is clear that the two became extremely close. Then the visits stopped. For some time, Karla stayed with the Hourglass coven in Glacia. When she returned, whispers about how Black Widows were unnatural had begun. Karla began to feel the pressure to submit to the men in her uncle's company, so she rebelled. She cut her hair short and started wearing her cousin's cast off clothing. Finally her temper snapped. She sent a scathing letter to Saetan SaDiablo, calling him everything including a blood sucking corpse. She was convinced Saetan was hiding Jaenelle away, and keeping her from her friends. She sent Morton as her courier with the letter, and Saetan comments that Morton had already chosen what Queen he would serve. He sends a careful reply with Morton: that Jaenelle had been badly hurt and was not capable of seeing her friends. Karla apparently takes this as a good enough answer as she drops the subject until an invitation arrives inviting her to a party at SaDiablo Hall. She attends the party with Morton at her side, and there she meets the rest of the Coven and the boyos. She and the others stay the summer, and in this time form the lasting friendships that will be hers the rest of her life. Notable are two said relationships: the Blood Triangle formed between herself, Gabrielle, and Jaenelle; & the uncle-niece relationship formed between herself and Saetan. At the end of Heir, Karla is named the Queen of Glacia and accepts the position. She names Morton her First Escort. But then she breaks all Protocol by ceding her Territory to the control of Ebon Askavi, the realm of Witch. Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih During the side story The Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih it is revealed that Lucivar Yaslana was the male who saw her through her Virgin Night. The actual process of her Virgin Night takes the disguise of Lucivar teaching her how to freefall, as to distract her from the process itself, one she would find fear and distaste in. She comes out whole from that night, and despite what could have been a terrible situation, her relationship with Lucivar remains intact as well. Queen of the Darkness In Queen, Karla meets Daemon Sadi. The first thing she does upon meeting him is out him as a Black Widow to everyone. She claims later that she was tired and confused by a vision she'd been having, but she does apologize to Daemon for it. Karla continues to spin visions of coming trouble, and is eventually the one to suggest to Jaenelle that the Coven be given rings like the boyos: with the protective strength of Ebony behind it. Karla is badly poisoned in an attempted coupe arranged by her uncle. It is a combination of witchblood and a plant found only in Hayll that has poisoned her, though through the work of Jaenelle with Daemon's aid, she will survive. However the posioning was bad enough that even Jaenelle wasn't sure she could save Karla's legs. Eventually Karla did walk again, though it took a long time. Twilight's Dawn In "Winsol Gifts" of Twilight's Dawn, Karla meets with Daemon Sadi to talk about Prince Rainier's progress after the events of'' Tangled Webs. It is mentioned here that she adopted a little girl named Della, orphaned and rescued by Kaelas's son, KaeAskavi in ''Queen of the Darkness. Karla is helping to raise the girl with her Master-of-the-Guard, Prince Hagen. Attributes One of Karla's most beloved phrases is "Kiss Kiss". The phrase can be issued in any number of implications from sarcasm to genuity. Controversy Homosexuality There is a level of ambiguity in which Karla's sexual preferences lay. It is mentioned in The Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih that she is not attracted to men, but it is never confirmed if she is a lesbian or asexual. She never appears to have a sexual relationship with anyone in the books, notable as almost all of the other witches in the Coven are described as having Consorts, with the notable exception of Sabrina and Karla herself. Category:Black Jewels Trilogy Category:Dark Court Category:People Category:Queens Category:Dark-Jewelled characters Category:Territory Queens